What it's like to be me
by kelpiemonkey
Summary: Ron's tired of being poor and having many siblings. He wishes he was someone else and it comes true. This is a 1-chap story plz r/r 2nd chap is 4 thankoos 2 reviewers


A/n: Ok this is the last thing I'll write…EVER so do me one last favor and review this.

****

Ron is the real Ron ok? **Ronald** is the **other** so-called Ron. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, read on.

Description: A one chapter story about how Ron feels about being "poor" and what will happen if he switched lives.

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling then I wouldn't be in FANFICTION.net 

****

What's it like to be Me

"Ronniekins! Wake up!" Ron heard his mother call from downstairs. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Coming mother!" Ron called back. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his small, closet-sized room. It was a major mess. His clothes were everywhere. Posters of his favorite Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons, were on the walls_. I wish I had a bigger room,_ Ron thought miserably.

He slowly went downstairs and saw his brothers and his sister Ginny, wolfing down on the breakfast his mother made. 

"Sorry Ron! You're slow so we kind of…_tasted_…some of your breakfast." Fred told him. 

Ron sat down and looked at what was left for him: a piece of toast and one single grape.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No maybe - " Ron began but Ginny quickly gobbled up the grape. " –Later" _I wish I didn't have so many siblings,_ Ron thought.

After breakfast, the Fred and George asked Ron to come and play Quidditch with them in the backyard. Fred and George didn't have to go to their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes since they were taking a day off. Fred and George spent some of their savings on two Lightning Bolt 5000s, the newest broom.

"Come on, Ron! Hurry up! It's been 5 hours and you still haven't flown up here!" George rushed. 

"Don't worry! I'm almost there!" Ron said. He was mounted on his old Shooting Star and even a _wounded mosquito_ was flying faster than he was. _I wish I had a better broom,_ he thought sadly.

That night, Ron was sitting in his room, staring at his Quidditch trading cards. The players were flying around in their brooms in the pictures and all of them had nice, speedy brooms. _I wish I was good at Quidditch and I wish I were in a team_, Ron dreamed. Suddenly, Ron heard a loud BOOM coming from upstairs. 

"Excuse me you bloody ghoul but can you please stop banging on the floor! I'm trying to relax here!" Ron yelled. _I wish I didn't have to sleep underneath the ghoul in the attic, _Ron wished. He heard another loud BANG from upstairs. "Do I have to come up there and strangle you?" Ron yelled louder. Suddenly, Ron's 'Unfogging the Future' book fell on Ron's head. "Ouch." He said softly as he fell asleep on his bed. 

***

"Wake up sir! Your breakfast is ready." A man's voice said.

"I'm not hungry mother." Ron muttered. 

The man laughed. "You are quite a funny young man, but I'm you really need to eat your breakfast." 

"Wha- ?" Ron asked sleepily. He opened his eyes and looked around. His room was…well…_clean._ He can actually see the carpet on the floor. _Wait a second…carpet?_ Ron thought. _I have a hardwood floor!_ He looked at his bed. He was lying on a big, Queen-sized canopy bed with a bunch of pillows and blankets. He stared at the man dressed in some formal suit with a bowtie.

"AHH! Who the hell are you? What are _you_ doing here? What am **_I _**doing here?" Ron asked frantically. 

"I am your butler, Frank." The man laughed. "Now eat your breakfast or do you want me to tell the servants to bring it up to you."

"Servants?" Ron asked. He felt very confused. He decided to play along. "No, I'll go to the kitchen myself."

"Kitchen? Don't you mean, dining room, master?" Frank asked, feeling confused himself.

"I have a dining room? Sweet!" Ron said. "Can you…er…show me the way, Frank?" 

"As you wish." Frank nodded. Ron got up and followed his so-called butler. They walked through a very long hallway, passing through many doors. Then, they went down a long, curling staircase and landed on an enormous main floor. Ron followed Frank and saw many Quidditch paintings and trophies along the way. Finally, they reached the dining room, which practically the size of the Burrow's entire main floor.

"Breakfast, is served." Frank said. 

"Tha –thank you." Ron said. He went to the very front of the table and his 'servants' bowed their heads when he passed by. _This is so weird,_ he thought. Another man took Ron's seat out, let Ron sit down, and pushed it back in. _This has got to be a prank. It just has to be! _

"Exactly, how much did my brothers pay you to play along?" He asked one of the maids.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." The maid replied meekly. "You have no brothers." 

"Yeah, whatever." Ron rolled his eyes. He stared at the huge feast in front of him. Baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, hardboiled eggs, bacon, sausages and all sorts of things enough to feed 10 Freds and Georges. "Where's mum and Ginny?"

"Excuse me sir, but your parents are off in Ireland. They work there, remember?" The maid reminded. "And I don't know who Ginny is. You've been an only child ever since you were born."

"What?" Ron was getting more and more confused. If this were a prank, he would congratulate George and Fred for getting such amazing actors. 

"Excuse me sir but you must hurry." His butler said. "Maria, here - " Frank showed Ron a pudgy, short woman with curly brown hair. "Has to give you your bath." Maria smiled.

"I think I'd rather do that for myself, Frank." Ron assured him. He quickly ate his breakfast until he couldn't eat anymore. Then, he found his way back to his room and found that he had an ensuite bathroom. His bathroom was as twice as big as his room in the Burrow. It had marble flooring and a large mirror with gold-painted faucets. _This is amazing!_ Ron thought. _How could Fred and George pull this off? _He took a long, hot shower and put a towel around his waist. Then he went outside and saw 3 women standing, smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed.

"We're here for your daily massage." One of the women said. The two other women giggled.

"I didn't order for a massage," Ron said. "But I'm not complaining!" He lay down on his stomach in his bed and the three women massaged his back. "Ahhh….a little more on the shoulders please." _This is the life!_ Ron thought happily. He slowly began drifting off to sleep until suddenly, Frank came in again. 

"Master, I'm sorry but you have to go to your Quidditch practice! Your team is waiting." Frank told him. "Please get dressed. Here are your clothes. These 3 lovely ladies can put them on for you." He handed him a pair of pants and a T-shirt that said, 'Ron's Raging Roosters' with a picture of an orange Rooster on it.

"I think I can dress myself, thank you very much." Ron told him. He ran to the bathroom and put his clothes on. Then he came back outside. 

"Follow me." Frank said. Ron followed him downstairs and out in his backyard. It was enormous! It was about as big as the Hogwarts's Quidditch field.

"Yeah right!" Ron said. This was unbelievable. Five figures came running up to Ron. They were wearing the same T-shirt Ron was.

"We've been waiting for you, Captain." A tall, blonde-haired boy said.

"Yes. We couldn't wait to get started. But we could never start without our all-star chaser." A long, straight-haired girl added. 

"Captain? All star chaser?" Ron repeated. 

"Here's your broom." A curly-haired boy said. He handed Ron a long, shiny broom. On its handle said, 'Super Lightning bolt 9000." 

"Wow." Was all Ron could say. The broom had a long, sleek handle and was practically perfect in every way.

"Let's get started shall we, Captain?" The blonde-haired boy asked. Ron nodded. _This is like a dream come true,_ Ron thought as he ran off to practice with his teammates. 

The Super Lightning Bolt 9000 flew exactly like the name says. It traveled as fast as the speed of light and Ron loved it. At around 2:30, his teammates told him that they needed to go the Grand Opening of the Quidditch World Cup. They touched a port key (which was a flower) and arrived at the Arena. There were so many people. They got changed into their uniforms (Red shirts with "Ron's Raging Roosters" in yellow).

"Say, do you know if Harry Potter is playing in this cup?" Ron asked the curly-haired boy.

"Yes of course! He's one of the best seekers around! He's in the Montrose Magpies." The boy answered. 

Ron and his teammates went into the field. "We're playing first, Captain, against the Magpies. Harry Potter's in that team and he's amazing! Let's just wish I can get the snitch faster than him." The blonde-haired boy told Ron. 

Ron nodded. He looked at the crowd and saw milllions of people cheering and screaming. Then, a bunch of giggly girls came up to Ron and asked him for his autograph. He felt weird at first but he started getting the hang of it after about 50 more people came and asked for his autograph. Then, a short, redheaded girl with billions of freckles on her face came with another girl who had brown, wavy hair.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! I can't believe we're getting his autograph!" The redhead squealed.

"Yeah I know! I can't believe it!" Hermione agreed. 

"Hermione? Ginny?" Ron asked. 

"Oh my God I can't believe it he knows our names"! Ginny screamed. "Ron Peasley, we absolutely LOVE you!" She ran and threw her arms around Ron.

"Hermione, what have Fred and George done to my sister?" Ron asked Hermione. "And I'm not Ron Peasley, I'm Ron _Weasley_!

"How do you know Fred and George?" Hermione asked, looking at him in a puzzled look. "And you _are _the one and only Ron Peasley, captain of his very own Quidditch team!" 

"I'm not! What are you guys saying? I'm honestly getting confused." Ron told her. 

"If you're not Ron Peasley then why does it say so on your uniform huh?" Ginny demanded. Ron looked down and saw in bright, yellow letters, **Ronald Peasley, Quidditch Captain. **

"Okay I've had enough of this prank, let's all go home." Ron said. Just then, a redheaded boy with freckles and was about the same height as Ron came.

"There you are!" The boy called. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry we took off like that Ron, it's just that we wanted to get Ronald Peasley's autograph." Hermione explained. He gave the boy a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Who the hell are you?" Ron demanded. He stared at the boy in front of him and gasped. He looked _exactly_ like him. It was like he was staring at his mirror image. 

"My name's Ron Weasley." The boy smiled. "Isn't it weird that we have the same name?"

Then, a tall, dark-haired boy came running to them. "Wish me luck guys! I heard Ron Peasley was - " He saw Ron Peasley standing right in front of him.

"Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

"Ron Peasley?" Harry asked.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME RON PEASLEY?" Ron yelled. 

"What are we supposed to call you? Isn't that your name?" Hermione asked, feeling confused.

"No. I am Ron _Weasley _and I have no idea who this poser is." Ron said as he looked at the other so-called Ron Weasley.

"Ron, I think we should have a talk." The mirror image said. Ron nodded. They went of to a quieter place. 

"Ok what's going on? Who are you?" Ron demanded.

"Call me Ronald so we won't get confused." The other boy smiled. "Isn't this what you wished for, Ron? You wanted to have a bigger room, no siblings, bigger house, better broom and you got it!"  
"How did you-" Ron began as he remembered all the times he wished he had a different life.

"Does it matter how it happened?" Ronald asked. "Gosh Ron, you have no idea how lucky you are! Your brothers are hilarious! Your mum cooks the best food I've ever tasted. Your room might be small but that doesn't matter. The ghoul upstairs makes pretty cool beats when he bangs on the floors. He could be a rock star I tell you." Ronald laughed. "And one of the best things about being you, is that Hermione absolutely loves you."

"What?" Ron asked. "She does?" Ron eventually started realizing how 'rich' he was all along.  
"Yeah! She's liked you ever since the 2nd year! Too bad you didn't notice. Oh well it doesn't matter anymore." Ronald said. "Well I'll see you later, I have to go with my family. They're waiting for me and I think your teammates are waiting for you too."

"But, wait, can't we switch back?" Ron stalled. 

"I don't know, and if we could, I wouldn't want to." Ronald replied.

"But wait, there has to be a mistake!" Ron stammered.

"Oh and by the way, Harry got me a new broom for my birthday. He got me a Firebolt 5000. It's not as great as your broom of course, but it's still pretty neat." Ronald added.

"Wait! Come back! I want my life back!" Ron said but Ronald walked away. 

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 5000th Quidditch World Cup series!" The announcer yelled. The crowd started shouting and screaming. "For our first game, Ron's Raging Roosters against the Montrose Magpies!" The crowd roared once more.

"Come on captain! Let's go!" one of Ron's teammates called. Ron mounted his broom and flew up. 

"In my whistle, 1, 2, 3…!" The referee said as he threw the quaffle in the air. Ron flew for it and passed it to one of his teammates. He saw Harry above him, looking for the snitch.

"Harry! It's me Ron!" Ron yelled.

"Yes I know that. Everybody does." Harry nodded as he scanned for the snitch.

"Magpies score!" The announcer said.

"No! I mean its me, Ron Weasley, you best friend!" Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked. "I can't hear you!" 

"It's me! Ron - " Ron began but just then, something hit him so hard on the head, that he fell off his broom.

"Peasley's been hit by a bludger right in the head, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer declared. "He has fallen off his broom and he doesn't seem to be moving from the ground!"

"Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!" The crowd cheered. "Ron! Ron! RON! RON! RON!"

"Ron wake up you bloody bum!" Fred yelled at Ron's ear. Ron opened his eyes and smiled.

"What? Fred! George! You're here! And you know me!" Ron said happily. 

"What on earth?" George asked. "Mum wants you to come down for breakfast. You slept pretty early last night."

"Really? Okay!" Ron ran downstairs and saw his mother putting pancakes and sausages on the table.

"Morning mum! Morning Ginny!" Ron greeted.

"What's up with you today?" Ginny wondered.

Ron sat down and wolfed down on the pancakes. "Great food mum! Thanks!"  
"Why thank you dearie." Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

"Sorry for eating practically all of your breakfast yesterday Ron." George apologized. "We felt bad so we decided to give you an extra pancake." Fred put a big, pancake on Ron's plate. 

"Enjoy!" Fred smiled. 

Ron took his fork and bit a piece of the pancake. Just then his hands started turning purple.

"GEORGE! FRED!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry, we had to experiment on someone!" Fred laughed. Ron's face was turning purple. "It's called All purpose Purple Pancakes." Ginny started laughing hysterically at the sight of Ron. 

Ron realized he couldn't do anything about it so he just laughed along. It was great to be back.

"Oh did I tell you that it lasts for 3 months?" George added.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

A/n: Hi ok I don't feel like writing anymore so I won't write until next year I guess. Oh well see you later. 

****


End file.
